


Blood of War

by Arttica



Category: Dragon Ball / my own world
Genre: Death, Slight torture, War, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:05:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arttica/pseuds/Arttica
Summary: This is a short story I wrote for school. I don't really know how to summarise it but basically;The Kraricans are at war and when the two princes are on the verge of death a young girl is sent to help them, much to the older princes annoyance.





	Blood of War

**Author's Note:**

> This story was originally a dragon ball fanfic but I changed it up to be my own, so the Kraricans, a race I made up are based on sayians. It will also only be one chapter, I may one day write more for the DBZ one but I wont be continuing this version.

They knew that they were in trouble as even more enemies approached them, Lizeren, creatures with scaly bodies, clawed hands, long, thick tails and a taste for blood. Cornered and outnumbered by numerous enemies, the two warriors would surely fall in their current condition. The taller of the two fell down to his knees unable to hold himself up any longer.

“Taj, are you ok?” the shorter one huffed out.

“I can’t go on anymore” Taj coughed out, one of the Lizeren took this opportunity and kicked Taj right in the stomach. Blood trickled out his mouth as he coughed up more blood, using his hand to stop himself from falling flat on his face, he looked back at his brother.

“Eli hel...” his sentence was cut short as a taller Lizeren grabbed Taj by his long spiky hair and pulled him off the ground, he cried out in pain and waited for the attack that was sure to come. 

Eli wanted to help his brother but before he could, the enemies surrounded him “don’t even think about trying to help him, he’s as good as dead” one of them croaked out, his tail swishing side to side ready to attack at any moment.

“Funny hearing that come from a dead man, you don’t even realise who you’re messing with,” Eli said in his usual cocky voice. 

“Oh, we know exactly who we’re dealing with, Prince Eli and his pathetic little brother Prince Taj,” a Lizeren said getting into a fighting stance.

Eli also got into a fighting stance, ignoring the pain coursing through his body. Just as he was about to lunge at the freaky alien he heard an ear pricing scream.

Looking towards the scream, what he saw horrified the prince. His brother was still being held by his hair all while being brutally tortured, the one holding him was punching him in the gut and another was pulling his tail while clawing it. As blood dripped from his brothers’ tail Eli felt the urge to puke, normally he wouldn’t even care if someone was being tortured like that, even his own comrades but he turned into a completely different person when someone hurt his little brother.

The one who had his tail curled his own scaly tail around Taj’s leg and started to squeeze as hard as he could. Taj started screaming again as his bones were crushed. Eli lunged forward and kicked the one responsible in the head as hard as he could. The scaly freak flew into a tree knocking it over and continued on the same path knocking down more trees as he went.

Eli then focused his attack on the one holding his brother, he ran up and punched them in the gut while releasing a blast of Ki. The blast went right through his torso and hit a couple of the Lizeren that were standing behind him.

Taj fell to the ground as the grip on his hair was released, he struggled to stand with only one leg. Eli helped the younger prince up, who used a tree for support. The two of them got ready to kill off the rest of the Lizeren. Eli attacked them physically while Taj shot Ki blasts from where he stood. They had succeeded in killing most of them until only three remained. 

Eli panted trying to summon enough energy to defeat the last three, Taj had no energy left and was struggling to stand. Eli was about to attack, but two of them pinned him to a tree and used rings made from their Ki to hold the Prince down.

All he could do was watch as the third one walked towards his defenceless younger brother. Taj looked up to see the lizard smirking at him, as he was then pinned to the tree by his throat. Taj struggled to breathe as he was repeatedly punched in the face.

Eli tried to free himself but simply didn’t have enough energy to break the Ki rings. Just as the scaly monster was about to send the finishing blow with a Ki enforced stab to the chest, he got kicked in the side of the head by a mysterious girl. 

The lizardman went flying past Eli and went straight into a tree. He got up and wiped the blood away from his mouth “you little bitch you’ll pay for that” he glared at the girl.

“Try your best” she retorted. Before he could attack, the girl lunged at the scaly bastard. Her fist hit right over his heart but it was only a soft hit, she jumped back and just stared at him, smirking.

“Pftt that did nothing you weakling,” he said walking forward. He then suddenly stopped and started coughing up blood “wha...what did you do to me”

“Simple,” she said putting her hands on her hips “you see I’ve studied your anatomy and I learnt that there is a pressure point above your heart; if pressed with the right amount of force it causes the heart to explode”. 

Then he fell over, dead. The strange girl turned to face the two standing next to Eli and started walking straight for them, glaring. Both of them started to freak out and tried to run away but kept tripping over their own feet. The girl approached and grabbed their heads, bashed them together and threw them to the side.

While they were down she went up to Eli and started to pull the Ki rings out. Once the last one was out the injured prince fell down, but the girl caught him before he went crashing to the ground. She turned around and faced the two cowards that were picking themselves off the ground.

“Who are you” Eli ask the young girl, she looked back at him and smiled “my name is Singe”. 

Singe ran up to one of the lizards and jumped up in front of him, delivering a devastating kick to the side of his neck. He flew over into a nearby boulder where he’ll lay forever. Eli was amazed at the girl’s strength, she looked like a low-class Krarican but she was able to snap a man’s neck with just one kick. Singe faced the last one and jabbed him in the chest making his heart explode. 

Now that they were in the clear Singe walked back over to the Krarican prince and knelt down next to him “are you alright Sire” she asked him. The battered prince just nodded his head “I’m fine but I’m not sure about my brother” he said looking at Taj who was lying face down on the dirt. 

Singe got up and walked over to the younger prince, she sat down next to him and rolled him onto his back. She checked his pulse and sighed in relief “he’s still alive but very weak” she told the older Krarican. 

“Damn it, the closest healer camp is across the Shor mountains, we won’t make it there in time,” Eli said as he could feel Taj’s life force getting weaker. He tried to stand up with the help of a tree but his legs weren’t strong enough to support him, and he fell back down.

“Just stay where you are Sire, you’re in no condition to be moving around,” Singe tells the stubborn prince. “Shut up, you have no right to tell me what to do and besides I need to get Taj some help” he yells at her as he falls back down once again.

“Well then it’s lucky that I’m here,” she said while placing her hand on Taj’s chest. A blue glow engulfed her hands and Taj’s body. “Wait you’re a healer,” Eli asked the girl.

“Yeah, I should be back at the camp but I decided it would be better if I came out and looked for you two,” she tells him, increasing her Ki a little bit to make it easier to heal Taj’s broken leg. 

“How did you even know we were in trouble,” Eli asked, amazed at how quickly Taj’s injuries were healing. Even the elite healers I know aren’t able to heal that quickly, just who is this girl Eli thought to himself. 

“I was walking past a private tent and overheard the King talking to someone, I think it was Ja’zar…” she didn’t get to finish as Eli cut in. “wait, Ja’zar, so he made it back”.  
Singe continued talking “anyways, my curiosity got the best of me and I listened in. He said that your squadron was ambushed and everyone was taken down pretty quickly so he went to go get reinforcements. I decided to come here my self since you would need a healer and I’m both a great healer and warrior”.

After a few more minutes the blue glow of her Ki died down signally that she had finished healing the spiky-haired prince. Singe got up and sat back down next to the eldest prince. 

“Your turn,” she said with a smile “I don’t want your help” the stubborn prince huffed out. “Look you may not want my help but you’re going to get it.” What she did next surprised the prince, she pushed him onto his back and placed her hands on his chest.

“How dare you, I said I didn’t want any help” Eli said trying to get back up but she just pushed him back down “I don’t care if you want it or not, you’re going to get my help so just lay there and shut up” Singe told the stubborn Krarican. 

After a minute or two Taj opened his eyes “urgh what happened” he said while sitting up. He looked toward his brother only to see him laying down and a girl was healing him and against his will by the looks of it. Taj could tell by the scowl etched into his features.

That girl looked so familiar, he had seen her a few times with Ja’zar, and Ja’zars cousin Kakariki. His thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of approaching footsteps. Thinking they were enemy reinforcements he jumped up onto his feet and got into a battle stance.

Out from the trees came none other than Ja’zar and his dad, King Cyrus, along with a few elite warriors “oh it’s just you guys, I thought you were the enemy” Taj sighed in relief lowering his guard.

“There all done, now that wasn’t so hard was it” Singes voice chimed in, everyone turned to see her wiping her brow with the back of her hand “that took up more energy than I thought” she sighed.

“Singe what are you doing here,” Ja’zar asked the girl, she was shocked by the familiar voice, and looked up to see Ja’zar, the King and the elite guards.

“Oh, I overheard you telling King Cyrus what happened and decided to came and help. Good idea I did, these two were as good as dead” she said. The prince next to her just growled: “I had everything under control, your help was unnecessary”. 

Singe being a smart ass snapped back “oh so being pinned to a tree while your brother was about to be killed was a part of your plan.”

That shut him right up. 

“Singe, was it?” the King asked the girl, she quickly stood up and looked up at the King, he was a lot taller than she originally thought. Singe herself was only a foot taller than the eldest prince and that’s including his gravity-defying hair. “Yes Sir,” she said, worried that she’d be in trouble for being a smart ass to his son, but it was quite the opposite.

“Thank you for saving my sons,” he said with a small smile, “It was nothing, I was just doing my job,” she said blushing.

“Singe who’s your family?” the King asked, “I’d like to reward you.” Singe gulped, she was hoping she wouldn’t have to tell them that, now they would find out she’s a low-class Krarican, who were regarded as weak filth or scum unworthy of being anywhere near royalty, and here she was with three royal Krarican’s. Even worst she just saved the princes lives who are regarded as the strongest in their race, next to King Cyrus of course.

She was about to make up some excuse to leave but Ja’zar decided to step in and ‘help’, “She the daughter of Bardock and my younger cousin” 

“Is that so?” the King said placing his hand on his chin. The taller Krarican turned around, his cape swinging around with him “let’s head back, the battle is over for now”.

They headed in the direction of the camp which was about an hour away. Saying that the walk was awkward would be an understatement, the elite guards were walking in the back and were glaring daggers at Singe. Singe herself was walking in between Taj and Ja’zar, while the King and Eli were up ahead discussing something. She wanted to just run away and get away from all this tension, but she was trapped.

Once they finally arrived back at the camp, a few healers ran up to them and threw questions at the King.

“Sire are you alright?” 

“Did you find the princes?” 

“Are the harmed, do they need healing?” Before more questions were asked the King put his hand up, urging them to stop. 

“They are both fine. Singe here...” he moved out the way and gestured towards her “actually took it upon her to go give them some help, also healing their wounds. She did a wonderful job”.

A light blush spread across Singes face as the king praised her.

The healers and guards walked off leaving Singe alone with the royal bloodline and her cousin. An awkward silence broke out, until.

“SINGE” a voice yelled. She looked towards the voice and saw her brother running up to her. He was running at full speed and forgot to stop. Singe went crashing down as her brother tackled her to the ground in a hug.

“Urgh, Kakariki get off me” Singe groaned. She pushed him off and stood up, dusting the dirt off her. Kakariki just sat up and crossed his legs, not releasing that he was with royalty. Singe whacked the sitting Krarican on the head.

“Ow, what was that for” her older brother wined rubbing his head.

“That was for tackling me you baka, why didn’t you stop” Singe yelled at him. 

“Well I was worried, we were supposed to meet up but you never came. I thought something bad happened to you” he pouted, finally standing up. Despite Kakariki being the older one, he certainly didn’t act it. 

“Sorry Kaka” Singe said using his nickname “but something came up. I would have told you but it was urgent”.

“Yeah, Kakariki, Singe had to go and save Prince Eli and Prince Taj” Ja’zar suddenly piped in.

Kakariki looked around and saw that the Princes and King were here. “Oh, is that so” he suddenly smirked, he knew that his sister secretly liked the youngest prince and decided to tease her. 

He walked up to Singe and whispered into her ear “so you couldn’t help yourself, just had to go and save your favourite prince”.

Singes face turned red as she pushed her older brother away from her “Sh-shut up” she stuttered. Kakariki and Ja’zar just laughed at her growing blush, while the other three stood there puzzled on what was so funny.

The King then cleared his throat, gaining everyone attention “Singe, you did a truly noble thing today. You went out of your way to save my son’s from certain death, even if Eli denies it was unnecessary, but I’m afraid that this war is far from over. You should all go and prepare for the next battle.” 

Just as the King said this, battle sirens could be heard in the distance; they were coming from the Capital city, where smoke could be seen rising to the clouds. King Cyrus turned away to find his elite guards, giving the other five very explicit orders, “Eliminate whoever dares attack my city”. The five warriors nodded and for once Eli didn’t bitch about having to work with someone of a lower class, so they took flight and raced towards the city where their next battle would commence.


End file.
